In the Rain
by melicha
Summary: Adrien is nervous but ready to propose to Marinette. He has the ring and speech prepared. But when it starts to rain on the two, just how will his plan turn out?


Today was the day Adrien Agreste was going to propose to his girlfriend.

He had the proposal all planned out and the ring prepared. He walked along the Seine that evening with shaky fingers. He couldn't make eye contact with her. He was just so nervous.

Marinette walked slowly and was humming a song. He didn't recognize the song but it anything that she hummed sounded beautiful to Adrien. "What are you humming my love?" Adrien asked as he squeezed her hand.

She turned to look at him. Even to this day, she takes his breath away. Sure when they were teenagers she was a very cute girl. She had those cute pigtails and little ribbons sticking out of them and had these quirky outfits. Now, she was a grown lady, her dark hair cascading down her shoulders, her face had now shaped up and taken a more dainty form, her outfits became more mature and refined. She hadn't gotten taller but the heels she wore gave her a more sophisticated look. She was now a lady and she wasn't cute anymore. No, she was gorgeous.

"I'm humming a song from some American band." She replied to his question which took him out of his thoughts. Adrien felt nervous again and quickly laughed. Marinette rolled her eyes and continued walking.

He felt the box in his pocket getting heavier and heavier with each step he took. Finally, he spoke up, "Remember that one time I accidentally sat on Tikki?" It blurted out so suddenly, his face turned red.

Marinette looked confused at first but she started giggling which calmed Adrien down. "Of course I remember! She was screaming and we were looking for her and finally, you got up and-" Marinette opened her arms up, making a little pop noise. "-there she was! She was so angry! I thought she was going to murder you!"

Adrien laughed nervously, nodding and scratching his head. "Yep, yep. Tikki is so adorable but gosh, when she's mad she's mad! I didn't mean to sit on her...remember that one time when we were teenagers and I took fencing? I made you come to all of my practices and if any boy looked over at you I would run over and immediately-"

"Put your arms around me and growl." Marinette finished her sentence, giggling. "Of course I do, silly kitty. I would never forget that...Why are we talking about this? I mean not that I don't like talking about our past or anything."

Adrien opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a raindrop landing on his head. He looked up and saw rain clouds hovering above them. "Oh no, looks like it's going to rain. I didn't check the weather today."

He watched as Marinette took out a black umbrella and quickly opened it. "I did." She spoke in a sing-songy voice. "You are so lucky I have my umbrella."

"That's my umbrella actually...Is that the same one from…" Adrien watched as a blush formed on her cheeks and her blue eyes widened. "It is isn't it? I can't believe you kept it...You know Mari...I actually have-"

From his right pocket, he took out a small object. It was a small thing: a red string with different beads along it. "It's my lucky charm. I gave that to you when we were fifteen." Marinette felt tears forming around her eyes. "You kept my lucky bracelet. After all these years." She reached over to retrieve her bracelet, but Adrien took it back in his pocket. "Hey, I kinda need that! It's mine!"  
Adrien shook his head. "Nu uh uh, m'lady, I actually need it's magic now. I need all the luck I need-" He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses nervously. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng aka Ladybug aka My Bugaboo, we have been through so much together. We have had our fights and our moments, but I'd rather fix them than lose you. Honestly, I love you so much and I can't live without you. You were my first friend and my first and only true love. You are my lucky charm. I asked Tikki and Plagg to help me with this speech but they said it had to come from the heart. And this is coming from my heart. I think you are amazing and beautiful and smart and kind and I just-"

Adrien's eyes watered as he noticed Marinette's eyes were watering. "I love you so much, Mari. I want to have kids with you. I want to grow old with you. And I'm the luckiest man in the whole entire world to be with you." He knelt down on his knee while swiftly taking out the box from his pocket. Immediately Marinette started sobbing as he opened the box which revealed a ring. "My lady, will you marry me?"

Thunder boomed above them and the rain continued to fall. The Parisian lights flickered and the Eiffel Tower was above them sparkling. The moment was just so perfect and beautiful. "Oh Adrien, I-" Marinette never finished her sentence. The umbrella closed up on her and trapped her in. Adrien's eyes widened then he started laughing hard as she groaned and opened the umbrella up. "Just my luck, it's insane how much umbrellas hate me."

"But I don't hate you Bugaboo," Adrien said winking which caused her to giggle a bit. He waited a few seconds awkwardly then he cleared his throat. "Uh..Marinette you never answered my question."

Marinette's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! No!?"

"NO?"

"NO! I mean no as if I didn't answer it!"

"Oh...so it's a yes!?"

Marinette held her hand out and nodded, laughing. "God, we're dorks. Yes! Yes!" She started jumping as Adrien slid the ring onto her finger. "I've been waiting for this moment since we were teenagers...actually, since before we were dating...but yes!" Adrien got up and hugged her, spinning her around, and laughing. She dropped the umbrella and squealed, letting the rain wet them both.

"I love you, my lady." Adrien whispered in her ear as she set her down. She let her fingers run through his blonde hair, then cupped his face with her hands. He could feel the ring on her finger. It just felt so _right_.

"I love you too chaton." Marinette replied as she leaned in and started kissing him. They both stood there kissing and feeling the rain. The thunder boomed above them almost surprised as they realized the ladybug and the cat we're a forever. Who knew that the crossed lovers were going to actually get married?

It was simply miraculous.


End file.
